Dorm Rules Revisited
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: This is the remake for the old Dorm Rules. Instead of removing the old one, I thought I'd put the new one up. Cloud and Leon have been nothing more than room mates. But what happens when room mates suddenly becomes more. AU. Yaoi. LxC.
1. Chapter 1

Leon let out a frustrated huff, his anatomy text book on his lap, skimming over highlighted pages that would be needed for an upcoming midterm exam. However, he couldn't seem to get his mind on the material. He had turned the television and radio off in hopes to help his concentration but the opposite seemed to be happening.

Cloud had headphones in his ears, focusing on the term paper he had to finish. Deciding Psychology was a smart way to go in college had obviously not been as smart a decision as he'd once believed. His classes dragged him all over and it didn't help that he spent so much time analyzing people that he rarely made friends. Sure, he got along with Leon, but the other man was stuck sharing a dorm room with him. He kind of had no other choice. Sure, Aerith was there for him, even encouraged him, but since he didn't look at women the way most normal males did, it wasn't going to go where she one day hoped it would. Sighing softly, Cloud pushed the paper aside and stood, stretching, giving himself a much needed break.

Slamming the text closed, Leon got up and placed it on his desk, positively irritated. Luckily he had a few more days to study. Perhaps all he needed now was some fresh air. Seeing movement out the corner of his eye drew his attention towards his room-mate. Silently looking at the blond for a few moments, he rolled his eyes.

Cloud couldn't help but catch the eye roll and a part of him wondered what he'd done this time. He always used headphones when listening to shows or music. He never played anything loud. He used his own laptop for his television watching, so that the one in their dorm was free. He never even so much as asked Leon for something. Was that still not enough? Pretending he hadn't seen the action, Cloud moved to pull off the simple blue shirt he'd been wearing and slipped on his running shoes. A jog around the campus was just what he needed right now. He'd already been in his sweats, so there wasn't much else he needed except his iPod so he'd have music to run to.

Grabbing his keys, Leon walked out of the dorm. He didn't socialize much with other students due to the fact that they always seemed to whine about their money or guy/girl troubles. It didn't interest him. He thought of several ways to try to converse with Cloud, but all of his ideas fell short, and seemed as if they would sound stupid if he voiced it.

Cloud found he was just a couple steps behind his dorm mate as they walked out of the room and he paused a moment before opening his mouth. "I... thought I'd order pizza tonight. Would you like to join me?" he asked, feeling several kinds of foolish, wondering how that sounded to the other, or if he was even listening. Or even if the other man knew he'd left just behind him.

Coming to a dead halt, Leon turned and looked at the other man. "That's… fine…" he murmured.

"Have a preference on what kind of pizza?" Cloud asked after a second, surprised he'd answered. Even more so that he agreed.

"Pepperoni," the brunette responded coolly. "But get what you like also."

Cloud gave a small smile. "Easy enough, since that's the same kind I like," he remarked, moving to put one headphone into one ear, leaving the other free. "I'll call the place when I come back from my jog." He was slender, almost feminine in looks. But his blond hair was spiky and his eyes were a strange, bright blue. Several students paused to stare, but Cloud didn't seem to take notice. Sure, he was skinny, but well built. He ran once a day and spent an hour in the gym at night before showering and going to bed. So while he wasn't necessarily bulked up, he wasn't scrawny either. "Breadsticks okay too?"

Leon just shrugged before walking away from his dorm mate. Taking a deep breath he let out a low sigh. It was one of those days where every little thing seemed to be getting on his nerves. For example, it annoyed him that he had actually been staring at Cloud's over all appearance and thinking that the blond was… kind of cute. This had to be stress related. Under no circumstances would he actually look at another guy and think that he was cute.

Cloud jogged and smiled to himself, enjoying his play list as he made his rounds of the campus before returning to the dorm an hour later and placing an order for the pizza and breadsticks. He added a two-liter of soda and then moved to take a shower in the time it would take for the pizza to arrive. All the while, he was glad he'd been able to breach the silence and talk to his room mate. It was possible the man didn't hate him, seeing as he'd talked to him without using the words 'shut up' or 'fuck off'.

After finishing his walk, the brunette sat down at his desk brooding as he looked at the Anatomy text book. The walk seemed to help clear his mind, however he felt reluctant to dig into his studies right away. Perhaps some food in his stomach, a nice hot shower, and a good nights rest would also help enhance his concentration. After all he didn't have any classes tomorrow, so he could study uninterrupted.

Cloud sighed as he turned the shower off and grabbed up a towel, finding he enjoyed the feeling of being wet and naked for that moment before the curtain opens and lets cool air into the area. He used the towel to dry his hair as the rest of him remained naked. A single scar rested just below his hip bone, in a place where no one could have noticed it, as long as he was dressed.

Stretching in the office chair, Leon grunted. Scooting it out he got up. 'That shower sounds relaxing' he thought as he walked toward the bathroom. He opened the door, and removed his shirt before ever noticing the naked blond standing in the shower.

Cloud paused the second the door opened and his blue gaze got wider when he noticed Leon, and then noticed Leon's bare chest. 'Damn... not a good time for him to realize I'm gay. Even less of a good time for my body to wake up. So unless I want to be beat... I better think thoughts that won't turn me on and that includes pretending I never saw that chest,' he quickly thought to himself, struggling to maintain control of himself.

'He really does have a feminine body build,' Leon thought before furrowing his brow 'What the fuck am I thinking?' Turning his back to Cloud, he sighed "I didn't realize you were home, sorry." he grunted before walking away.

Cloud shrugged, moving finally and wrapping a towel around his waist. "Don't sweat it. We're both men. I'm sure you've had to see it aside from a mirror. I'm just... sorry you hadn't been able to prepare for it so it won't give you nightmares."

"Whatever," Leon mumbled as he went and sat on his bed. 'What the hell is he talking about...give me nightmares?' he thought.

Cloud pulled on his clothes before he came out of the bathroom, draping his towel over his chair to let it dry. "I've been told I'm too pale... and I know most guys prefer proper warning before almost being faced with another man's privates. I'll remember to lock the door next time so you won't get an eyeful and wish to god you hadn't." Cloud had heard it tons of times. The men who said they wished to hell they hadn't seen him naked. They had nightmares about it and ran off to their girlfriends to get the image out of their heads. Which lead Cloud to believe that there must be something wrong with himself.

Leon just looked at Cloud a little annoyed. "It's awkward but not a big deal. Locking the door would help prevent it again."

Cloud nodded, catching the look and reading the annoyance. It was a telling one that told the hopeful Business Major with a Psych minor that he should change the subject, and quickly. "Pizza should be here soon, and the showers free, since it looked like that's what you wanted to do."

Getting up without a word the stone faced brunette casually made his way to the shower, shutting and locking the door behind himself. If the blond had to use the restroom during the time he was occupying their bathroom, he was shit out of luck. Replaying the scenario that just happened was the last thing Leon wanted to encounter again. If his room-mate had been a girl, it would have been a little uncomfortable but at least he could justify appreciating her body. Observing another man's… was just… not right.

Cloud heard the sound of the lock and sighed, getting the door and paying for the food once it arrived. Apparently, while he wanted things to work out with his room mate so he'd have at least one friend, he was beginning to think it might never be possible. He seemed to have a one way ticket to making his room mate upset.

Enjoying the hot water massage against his body, Leon relaxed against the wall of the shower. All these questionable thoughts he was having about Cloud could very well be linked to sexual frustration. Getting laid should take care of it, then everything could go back to normal… well, for him anyways. He was certain if he was giving signs that he was interested in his room-mate, it would disgust the other guy. Turning the water off, he stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel. Quickly drying his hair before drying his body then wrapping it around his waist. Unlocking the bathroom door he walked out into the living-room. "That girl, Aerith, is she your girlfriend?"

Cloud shifted, turning to look at his dorm mate and his eyes went wide. He'd opened his mouth to speak, but seeing Leon in just a towel made him unable to respond. He stared for a moment longer before swallowing and shaking his head. "N… No," he responded, clearing his throat. "No, Aerith and I have been friends since high school. She… would rather it was different… but… I'm the one who's against it."

Turning his back to the blond, Leon knelt down to rummage through his dresser pulling out a pair of boxers. "Why? Isn't she your type?"

Cloud bit his lower lip for a moment, debating telling the other man his preference or not. Then, he remembered that what Aerith liked most about him was his ability to be honest about who and what he was. So, he figured he'd take a gamble. "No woman would be my type. I'm not into females."

"I see." Leon muttered, glad that the other man couldn't see his facial expression, which was certainly displaying a bit of disgust mixed with confusion as well as uncertainty.

Cloud swallowed thickly, before drawing a deep breath. "Don't worry. I don't force others to accept it and I don't hit on people I know are straight. I will be honest and say I look when someone is handsome, but I will understand if you want someone else as a room mate."

"I would like to not have this discussion," Leon retorted as he walked quickly towards the bathroom with his boxers and now a t-shirt in his hand.

"Got it. I won't mention it again," Cloud murmured, fixing himself a plate of pizza and breadsticks and pouring a glass of soda, before moving to sit at his desk, figuring sharing a meal and talking was out of the question now.

Changing, Leon walked back into the main room, grabbing a plate and put a couple pieces of pizza and some breadsticks on it. He glanced over at Cloud a few times and sighed heavily. It was apparent that his actions had hurt his room-mates feelings. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled under his breath "I just don't understand it."

Cloud smiled, nodding his head. "Yeah, sorry. A lot of people don't understand why a man would prefer other men. But… it happens. I'm living proof. But it isn't true that gay men only think of sex when looking at other men. We see attractiveness, just like a man does in a woman, and it sparks something in us, but just like straight men, we don't always act on it." He paused, thinking a moment, before taking a bite and swallowing.

"Ah, I guess. Let me ask something though." He paused a minute, deciding whether or not he really wanted to know the answer to his question. He was fairly certain of the answer he would receive. "Are you attracted to me? Is that why you… enjoy being around me? Do you have an ulterior motive?"

Cloud sighed, closing his eyes. "I will admit, you're a stunning man. You're well built and easy on the eyes. If you did go that way, I wouldn't be opposed to doing something with you. Yet I also know you're not gay and therefore I have no motives to spend time with you other than to just make friends and hopefully get along with someone I'll be sharing a dorm with."

"Ok," Leon murmured. "That's all I wanted to know."

Cloud nodded. "I won't bring it up again. And I certainly won't trouble you about it. And if I find a man… I will most certainly not bring him back to the dorm. Does that work for you?"

"That's fine, if I find a girl I won't bring her here… just to be fair." Leon blinked realizing he was picking all the pepperoni's off of his pizza. This by far was the most awkward conversation he had allowed himself to carry and what made it a little more unsettling was that he now knew Cloud had in fact checked him out. But, as long as he didn't realize that he had returned the favor then it was alright. It was such a double standard. Leon sighed heavily, staring at his plate. He felt as if he was being a hypocrite.

Cloud shrugged. "If you do, just put something on the door knob and I'll know to avoid the area for a while," Cloud responded, not expecting equal treatment, since he certainly had dropped a giant bomb on his room mate. He eventually noticed him picking the pepperoni off and grinned. "If you won't be eating them, I'll take them. I'd hate to see them go to waste."

"I'll eat them." Leon looked at Cloud. "I was just saving them for later."

Cloud laughed, holding his hands up a second. "Of course. I wouldn't want to deprive you of them then."

Being a smartass, Leon shoved one of the pepperoni's into his mouth, after he chewed it he began licking the pizza sauce off of his fingertips.

Cloud's blue gaze followed his movements before they turned away, a faint flush crossing his cheeks. If Leon was one of the few friends he had that he could joke with, he would have told him he could see better uses for that tongue. Instead, he focused on his own meal and keeping his mouth busy so he didn't say something to disturb the man before him.

Finishing his meal, the brunette got up and carried his plate to the kitchen. "Are you done?"

Cloud nodded, getting up with his own plate and cup and moving to join the other in the kitchen. "Yeah. Thank you for joining me. It was nice to have company for a change."

Running dishwater, Leon grabbed the dirty dishes and placed them in the sink. "You're welcome."

"I don't mind doing them. Or I can rise as you wash if you'd like."

"It's just a few plates and cups, I can manage. You can go watch TV or something."

Cloud nodded and left them to Leon's care, wondering if the other man just didn't want to have to be too close to him.

After he finished washing and rinsing the four dishes, Leon placed them on a clean dish towel, letting them dry. Softly walking into their living-room, he sat down in his chair, facing the TV. "We really should invest in a couch."

Cloud looked Leon's way, blue eyes questioning. "Why do you say that?"

"Sitting in these chairs is a little uncomfortable."

"I've got a couch and loveseat set in storage. I can ask my friend Barrett if he'd help me move them here. They're nice, but most people aren't comfortable with leather."

Leon just looked at him as if he had a brain relapse. "Do we have enough room here for them?"

"If you don't mind putting the chairs we've currently got into storage when they come in, we should."

"Hm." Leon looked around the cramped living quarters. "Homework could be done while sitting on the couch, so it's a fair solution."

"The desk chairs can stay. I more meant the one we've got watching TV."

"Ah… a couch would look better," Leon admitted.

"It would be more comfortable as well, if you're really okay with it."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem to like your chair," Cloud remarked, giving him a small smile.

Leon looked at the chair. "I do but it is more convenient to have the couch and loveseat."

Cloud nodded and moved to pick up his cell phone. He began to type, thinking about things. He waited till he got a reply before looking at Leon. "How does tomorrow sound for when I can go get them?"

"That sounds fine."

"Good. Barrett said he can help me get them tomorrow and since I've no classes, it should work out fine so we can pick them up and bring them here," Cloud told Leon, even as he scrolled through the phone to show him the set. It was a leather couch and love seat. Both were able to recline and have the back drop in the middle of the couch to form a table. As well as a entertainment system, that he hadn't mentioned.

Leon nodded "I don't have classes either so I can help with moving the furniture."

Cloud smiled at the offer of help, his eyes brightening. "I'm sure Barrett won't turn down the help. He said he'd ask Cid and Vincent to help as well, if only because… well… they helped us move it to storage when I moved into the dorms."

Leon nodded.

Cloud sent a text back and grinned. "Then I guess I'll cook. So that we can all enjoy and make a day of it."

Leon looked at him wondering why the thought of moving furniture excited the blond. It suddenly turned into a holiday event.

Cloud flushed, looking down. "Sorry. I guess it seems silly, getting worked up about this… but I haven't seen some of my friends in a while… and I haven't made many since coming here."

"Its not silly… I just haven't seen someone so excited for something before."

"Well, you're actually up for hanging out. I guess it is a bit exciting."

Leon gave a half-hearted smile. "I guess."

Cloud's smile fell a little at his expression. "Don't worry. I won't expect you to want to hang out all the time."

The brunette looked confused. He had smiled at the other boy, so why did things seem a little tense now? Should he not smile or was it how he talked? Leon sighed heavily "I am not good at socializing… or conversation. Don't take how I act to heart."

Cloud smiled but it was a small one. "Its okay. I've been told I talk to much or bother people too much. So… I am sorry. Just tell me to shut up or leave you alone if it gets too bad."

Leon just sighed heavily and laid down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Cloud shifted for a second, watching him. "Would you… want to try… to spend more time with people. A little at a time? Perhaps it will help you get along with others."

"I have tried it. People don't know how to take me."

"Well, I suppose you just haven't met the right people."

"Perhaps."

Cloud gave him a small smile. "Well… I don't mind how you are. I mean, I admit I don't know you well, but I'd like to get to know you… if you're okay with it."

Leon looked over at him. "I don't mind," he murmured.

Cloud's small smile blossomed into a bright grin, even as he pulled out a small notebook. "Well, what kind of foods do you like? That you don't like? Favorite colors, books, movies, and such."

Leon just blinked. "I'm really not picky… food wise." He looked a bit flustered that Cloud was writing it down.

Cloud blinked, watching him shift, before flushing slightly, a soft pink coloring his cheeks. "Aw, don't mind this. Its how I keep from upsetting others. I don't forget this way. And most especially, I don't cook anything they don't like."

"Okay, well, my favorite color is red. I don't have a favorite book or movie. I enjoy them for their value but can't really say I prefer one over another."

Cloud wrote down small notes, before raising his gaze to the other man, surprise slowly coloring his blue eyes. "Is there… nothing you like?"

"It all depends on the level of entertainment. I enjoy silence and solitude. I dislike squealing girls attaching themselves to my arm and I am uncomfortable with being confessed to."

Cloud set the pencil down, biting his lip. "So… my plans to have friends over and eating together after moving the new furniture won't be fun to you, since it will be noisy and crowded."

"You can do what you wish, if it gets too overwhelming I'll go for a walk."

"Then I'll just have to make sure not to let things get too crazy and overwhelming. Because I want you to have fun as well."

"I'm sure I will, but don't hold your fun back on my behalf."

Cloud put his notepad aside and stood up, moving over to Leon, his eyes serious. "I'm not. This isn't just my home. Its yours as well. If you aren't having fun… then I won't be either. Because it means you're upset or uncomfortable."

The brunette's gray eyes met the other man's. "A lot of things make me uncomfortable Cloud. These are your friends whom you haven't seen in a long time, you don't have to hold yourself or them back on my behalf."

Cloud let his blue eyes lock with those rather beautiful gray eyes and a small grin crossed his lips, this one just for him. "And because you're my friend as well, they'll understand when I ask something simple of them."

Sighing heavily he relaxed, still looking at the blond. He was starting to get a little agitated. When he moved his arms to stretch a little bit, his shirt rode up exposing his stomach. "They shouldn't have to do that."

He couldn't stop his gaze from flicking down at the bit of exposed skin, before he swallowed and swiftly looked away. "I know. Doesn't mean they don't know how it feels to be out of place at one time or another," Cloud responded.

Reaching out, Leon grabbed a hold of Cloud's hand to get his attention. "I said not to have anyone tone it down because of me. I don't enjoy pity parties on my behalf." He paused, looking at him. "And why is your face so red?"

Cloud's face went redder, swallowing thickly. "It isn't a pity party… and… well… its red… because I couldn't stop myself from looking at you when your shirt rode up… I'm sorry." He looked down, trying hard to get control of himself.

"Then… are you doing this because you have the hots for me?"

He flushed even more, realizing he couldn't escape because the other had his hand. "I'm doing it because I would like to be your friend. I… I admit… you're very hot… but I also know you don't go that way. And I certainly don't believe in forcing my views on other people."

"Mmm… I'm curious," Leon muttered under his breath.

Cloud was about to apologize when the words registered and his eyes widened. "Curious?"

Quickly letting go of Cloud's hand, Leon pulled away. He hadn't realized he had said it out loud, let alone loud enough for the other man to actually pick up on.

"Curious about what?" Cloud asked, this time being more curious, himself. Yet he paused, looking at the other man, a sad look crossing his face. "Never mind, you'll tell me when and if you want. I shouldn't bother you by asking."

Leon closed his eyes and clinched his fists in frustration. He couldn't believe that he had openly admitted he was curious. It was embarrassing to admit that he was curious to know more about his room mate. He wanted to touch, taste, and savor him. Yet every ounce of his being told him it was wrong, no matter how much he desired it.

Cloud shifted, turning to leave. Yet his shirt caught on an uneven part of the couch and ripped, exposing his stomach. A small squeak of surprise passed his lips, even as he felt like he was just making a fool of himself. He didn't want to admit he liked it when Leon looked at him. When he touched him. He wanted more, but at the same time he knew that Leon wasn't gay. He didn't do things with a relationship in mind. He was merely acting as he would with anyone.

Turning over, Leon looked at what made Cloud squeak, snorting in amusement. He got up off the bed and walked over to his room mate taking the fabric into his hand examining it. "I can stitch this, if you'd like."

Cloud blinked, feeling like he was spending this day being surprised more and more by his room mate. "I… didn't know you could… sew."

Leon shrugged. "Take it off."

Cloud couldn't stop the flush that rose to his cheeks at those words. Nor could he stop the reaction of his body at the husky command. The man didn't talk much, so when he did, his voice was always deep. Almost dusty with disuse. "A… All right," he answered, removing the shirt and handing it over to the other boy.

Taking the shirt, the brunette found that his eyes were fixated on Cloud's body. Such a feminine frame and the boy's skin looked incredibly smooth. With out realizing what was happening, the shirt had dropped from his hands and he had instead pinned the smaller man against a near by wall. His lips were pressed against the others' and his tongue had forced itself into the surprised mouth.

Cloud gasped, lips parting to allow the invasion. He could feel the cold at his back and the heat at his front and his body responded better than his mind. A low moan spilled from his lips and his body reacted honestly to the current situation.

Groaning lowly, Leon deepened the kiss. His hips rocking a little against Cloud's as his hands ventured down to cup the other man's ass, squeezing it.

Cloud groaned, his hands coming up to rest against Leon's arms, even as his own hips shifted to rock back against Leon's, his body responding swiftly to the feel of Leon pressing so eagerly against him.

All of a sudden Leon pulled away, out of breath and looking a little confused. "Shit…" he murmured "Sorry." Grabbing his jacket he walked out of the dorm room, overwhelmed from all the different emotions and thoughts going through his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud shivered, his knees weak. He slowly slid down the wall, till he was kneeling on the floor. What... had just happened. He could have sworn he was into it. That both of them were liking it and yet Leon had just apologized and walked away. Was it just that bad? It kind of... hurt... knowing it hadn't been as mutual as it had felt.

What the hell was he thinking? He never acted on a whim like that. He was completely confused and overwhelmed. Pausing in the middle of the court yard, Leon looked up at the sky. He should have never done that. Now things would be extremely awkward. Even more so than they already were.

Cloud closed his eyes, biting into his lower lip. He hated this. Why was it so hard to be gay. To just enjoy the feelings of pleasure with another? Without knowing what else to do, he called Aerith, hoping she'd at least hear him out before driving him crazy with her own thoughts about his life. He just needed someone to talk to.

"_Hi, Cloud, it's nice of you to call. What's up?"_

Cloud swallowed, closing his eyes a moment. "Aerith... is it bad that I got kissed by a straight man and really, really liked it?"

"_Um, not if you're... gay. But why would a straight man be kissing you?"_

"Maybe... I give off gay pheromones and it just drove him to act."

Aerith rolled her eyes, despite the fact he couldn't see her. _"Or maybe he is confused by his own sexuality, is attracted to you, and acted on impulse. Then became embarrassed he did so?"_

"Maybe, but how can I help him see there's no reason to be embarrassed by it? That its okay to be attracted to another male and act on it. Especially if that man is me."

"_You can't help him overcome it, but you can be understanding that he is struggling with his sexuality,"_ Aerith advised _"If he began making out with you, he is definitely attracted to you. You have no worries there. But if you intervene now and confuse him more, it could backfire and he could wind up regretting the entire ordeal,"_ she paused for a moment, _"Who kissed you?"_

"Some... guy I talk to from time to time. What does it matter who it is? Although, I do think your words make sense. So, should I just act as I always have?"

Aerith pouted at her phone, since Cloud wasn't there to see her. _"I was just curious, you could give me some juicy details,"_ she huffed _"Yes, act as you always have around him. Any tension or uncomfortable scenario could lead to a different outcome."_

Cloud smiled. "I owe you dinner, Aerith. And not a cheap one either. And while I'd love to give details... if he's already uncomfortable as it is I don't think he wants it known about who he is, don't you agree?"

"_I am pretty sure I have a good idea who it is and I know for a fact that if it gets out about him making advances towards you, you may as well kiss any hopes for anything with him good-bye. He's not very friendly..."_

"Oh, the person I'm thinking of is very friendly... to those he likes. And I'll take you to that really nice restaurant you've been dying to go to if you could see it in your heart to not think it over too much," Cloud interrupted, hoping to get her off her line of thought.

"_I'm not over thinking it, but you have to promise you won't either."_

"If it works out, it works out. If it doesn't... I go back to being without someone. I think I can handle it."

Aerith let out a long sigh. _"If it doesn't work out, there are plenty of hot gay men around campus!"_

Cloud laughed softly. "I suppose. Dinner, just the two of us, Friday. Unless you end up with other plans."

"_Nope, it sounds good. Just tell me where to meet you and I'll be there. Until then, be patient, Cloud. He'll come around."_

"I hope you're right. But thank you for that. I'll text you where to meet once I figure out how to get reservations on short notice."

"_Okie doke, that works. Is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"_

Cloud thought about it. "Well, I've got Vincent, Barrett, and Cid coming by to help move my old couch and loveseat into the dorm. I'm cooking. Figured you'd like to see them."

"_Sounds like fun. Do you want Yuffie to come along also?"_

Cloud's mind wandered over that before he shook his head. "No. Leon's going to be here to help. The rest of you are pretty mellow but Yuffie will make him want to kill someone. And its been hard enough getting my room mate to talk to anyone."

Aerith snickered. _"That's true," _she replied, her tone amused.

"But I am inviting you, if you want to come, Aerith."

Aerith took a few minutes to think about it. _"I may stop in for a few moments."_

"I'll save some of your favorites, just in case."

_"Okay, thank you cloud. Just take it easy alright? Good things happen to those who wait."_

Cloud grinned at the very Aerith comment. "I know. And act as if everything is the same. I shall."

_"Okie dokes... Well I'll see ya around then." _

"Of course." Cloud paused and thought about it a moment. "Thank you Aerith. I think I might have really screwed things up if you hadn't of told me otherwise."

Aerith was a little caught off guard by that comment. _"Why do you say that?"_

"Because… I don't tend to act normal after something like that and I'd want to talk to him about it when I should let him come to me about it first."

_"What would you have said to him?"_

"I would have told him it was okay. That I liked it and I don't hold it against him... or something stupid like that."

_"Oh."_

Leon walked into the dorm room just then, his eyes down at the floor. "I... didn't mean to... its just... I... never mind."

Cloud blinked, putting the phone down a minute. "Leon, everything okay? You're rambling," Cloud asked of the other, relaxed and his expression kind, as how he usually was with the other man. He put the phone back to his ear. "I'll talk to you later. I have to start baking pies for tomorrow's event anyway. Thanks for the talk."

Aerith smiled knowingly on her end. _"I knew it was him. I'll see you tomorrow."_

Leon just looked at Cloud, then looked away. "I'm... fine."

Cloud hung up and smiled his usual smile. "All right. I'm going to make some pie's for tomorrow. Any kind you like so I can make it for you?"

Leon shook his head.

"No you don't like pie or no you don't have a favorite?" Cloud asked.

"Who were you talking to?" Leon asked changing the topic.

"Aerith. I wanted to invite her to the furniture moving party tomorrow, since I know she'll like to see Vincent and Cid. They've been away for a while."

"Did you tell her... about what happened?"

Cloud hoped that he didn't mess up but he couldn't fight it completely. He didn't want to lie to the other man either. "I turned to her for advice. Though I didn't say anything about the who or why. I admit... I didn't know what I should do. And all she suggested was to let you handle it and behave as I normally would. She doesn't know who and I saw no reason to tell her. I am sorry if even talking to her that much bothers you." Cloud began to make himself busy, cutting up apples, peaches, and cherries. He was beginning to think he'd just ruined things with Leon, but he hadn't been able to lie to the other man either. He would have hated himself for it.

Leon looked a little bothered by the fact Cloud practically gossiped. He sighed heavily. "I don't understand why you turned to a woman for advice."

Cloud looked down, feeling upset, but hiding it. "Because I don't really have any friends, aside from her. Barrett's a friend but can't understand why I prefer males. Cid and Vincent would have had no answer for me. So... she was the only one I could turn to. Again... I'm sorry."

"I'm just wondering why you would need advice in the first place." Leon said softly.

Cloud looked at him. "Because I didn't want to say or do something that would make you hate me. Or worse... make you never want to talk or see me again. I just... wanted you to still like me... even if its just as a friend," Cloud responded, finding he couldn't lie. Not to this man.

"I don't hate you, but it's confusing. I don't know what I should say. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Cloud looked at him, giving him a soft smile. "I won't be hurt. And I have no intention of hurting you. I'm pretty sure its strange... finding yourself attracted to another male all of a sudden. It doesn't necessarily mean you prefer men. Perhaps its just me." He paused, his cheeks heating up swiftly. "That isn't to say I could make anyone want me... Its just... I happened to be the one who caught your eye..." He stopped, looking down. "I'm sorry. I'm not explaining this good at all."

Leon looked down and rested his face in his hands. "But that is what happened."

"We can... forget it happened if it will help ease your mind. I can... certainly say whomever you end up dating will end up rather lucky. You're a hell of a kisser... but if you'd rather remain just friends... or just room mates, I can accept that."

"...Let's forget it happened."

Cloud would never admit he didn't want to forget. Or that he could probably never forget a kiss like that. But if it was what Leon wanted, then that's what he'd do. "Got it," he answered, before gasping, crying out slightly as the knife cut into his finger rather than the apple he'd be cutting up.

Getting up, Leon walked into the small kitchen when he heard Cloud cry out. Sighing softly, he took the other man's hand into his own. Cleaning the blood off the wound, he began rummaging through a drawer seeking out the band-aids and antibacterial cream. After he put the cream on the cut and wrapped it with the band-aid the taller man looked at the blond. "Be careful."

Cloud willed himself to react as he normally would. Forced his body not to heat up at how close the other was. It helped his finger throbbed, it kept his mind off the fact he wished the other man wanted him as well. "Yeah... sorry about that. I guess I wasn't focusing on what I was supposed to be focusing on."

"What were you focusing on?" the brunette asked huskily.

"You and the conversation we were having," Cloud answered back, closing his eyes. He didn't want to focus on the husky note to Leon's voice, which tugged at Cloud to want to hear it more.

"Oh, sorry." Leon looked at the young man for a few minutes watching the expression on his room-mates face closely mistaking it for a grimace he quietly walked back into the den.

"Don't be. I... I like talking to you, Leon. I enjoy spending time with you." Cloud sighed, looking down. "Guess I sound kind of silly don't I?" He looked back up, toward the den. "I won't talk about it and I won't bother you with it but in all honesty, I don't think I could forget. I don't want to," he admitted, realizing he had probably just sealed his doom and would probably be asked to find a new dorm after this.

Leon's eyes widened when he heard Cloud say that. He didn't know how to respond to that. Should he say that he pictured Cloud writhing under him plenty of times and partly wanted it to come true?

"Does it bother you? That your dorm mate is gay and finds himself unable to stop remembering a single kiss? Or that I kind of wish you hadn't stopped? I know I shouldn't say anything, but I can't stop myself. I... I can... leave if my words bother you but I feel it'd be worse if I were to lie to you."

Leon looked a little uncomfortable. "I... don't know what... to say."

"Say you can forget I said anything or that you want a new dorm mate. Either way... I'll understand. Yet I had to be honest. Its my own fault. I shouldn't have said anything but at the same time I felt it was worse to lie." Cloud went back to finishing up the pies so they could cook before he had to call it a night.

"You... like me... that much?"

Cloud nodded. "I've kind of always liked you as a person, Leon. But it wasn't till recently that I started to like you more than that. That I began to think about you more than I should. I fought it. Forced myself to forget it. I figured you were straight and nothing would come of it." Cloud smiled softly. "So I admit I was thoroughly surprised when we kissed. And it only made me think of you more."

"I'm... a little confused," Leon murmured.

"Is there... anything I can do... to help?" Cloud asked.

"I... don't... know."

Cloud thought a moment. "Well, what confuses you? Maybe we can start there and figure some of it out. I had to talk to someone a lot when I first felt attractions toward other men. Maybe we'll come to realize there is just something weird about me that made you want to kiss me. If that's the case... I'd try to find a new dorm so it doesn't keep messing with you."

Leon sighed. "I've pictured you naked..." he whispered. "Writhing... under me." he murmured under his breath, to the point one would have to strain to hear him.

Cloud caught the first part but the rest was lost, his eyes wide. "Does it... bother you thinking of me like that. I mean... I kind of made it possible to see me naked earlier today. For which I'm still sorry." Cloud began to chew on his lower lip. "I... I don't think being attracted to someone is wrong. No matter if they are male or female. If they're attractive, its fine to feel a bodily response."

"...Is it normal to picture them writhing beneath you?"

Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat, his eyes darkening slightly. "Only if its normal I've pictured myself at your mercy." He swallowed, clearing his throat. "I think... its normal if the attraction is strong enough."

Leon looked at him. "You've fantasized about me?"

Cloud nodded. "Since the first time I saw you without a shirt on, and I know that sounds rather bad... but its the truth."

"What do I do... in these fantasies?"

Cloud flushed darkly. "Do you... really want to hear about my sexual fantasies?"

"We've came this far... might as well."

Cloud moaned softly at his choice of words, so low it couldn't be heard, before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sometimes... I imagine you coming up behind me and pinning me against the wall, having your way with me while I can't see you. Other times its like how it was earlier. You grab me and kiss me passionately, before ripping my clothes off and driving us both crazy with pleasure. Sometimes you ask me to suck you off. Other times you seek to pleasure me. Its just... things I... would like to happen... but don't expect."

Facing the floor, Leon covered his face with his hands, his face flushed.

Cloud shifted, looking at him and catching the action. "I'm sorry... I said too much, didn't I?"

"No, it's just a little embarrassing to hear."

"Sorry," Cloud murmured, finding he liked seeing the other man flush and then realized it wasn't because he was happy to be embarrassed and felt bad about it once more. Lord, what was he doing. Wasn't he just causing more trouble for him? "I guess I shouldn't have said so much." He focused on the apples as he began mix them with cinnamon and sugar.

"It's not that... I didn't know you were so visual."

Cloud flushed this time. "Well, I can't say I'm innocent in what goes on between two men. So I guess I could imagine what was missing... even though I've no real idea how you look naked."

Leon blinked several times. "Ah... Um..."

Cloud felt like kicking himself. "Sorry... I really need to shut up. Just... forget I said that. I swear I'm not going to try and stalk you to find out."

"I'm... not... it's just I thought you saw me naked."

Cloud shook his head. "I... couldn't bring myself to look all the way down. It felt... it would be wrong. Although I wanted to."

The brunette looked taken a back. Standing up, he began removing his clothing, showing off his body to the blond.

Cloud felt his face grow even hotter, his eyes unable to move away from the sight in front of him. "Oh... lord..." he breathed out, his voice husky as his body began to react rather obviously to the strip show he was being given.

Sliding his thumb underneath his jeans, he slowly began to unbutton them and slid the zipper down.

Cloud bit his lower lip to stifle a moan. "Leon... you don't... have to do this. You know... you'll just make me... dream about you more than I already do if you continue."

Leon looked down, sliding the zipper down the rest of the way, showing off his boxers.

Cloud did moan this time, unable to look away and finding he really wished Leon was doing this more than just to make things even between them. Because all he wanted to do right now... was eat the other man whole.

Letting his pants fall to the floor, Leon hooked his fingers under the waistband and began slipping out of his boxers.

"God... I'm gonna have dreams about you for years... I just know it," he whispered, licking his lips, clenching his hands at his side to stop himself from wanting to take control and remove the last part himself. Struggling to keep himself from giving in to wanting to lick all over his body.

Leon kept his eyes down at the floor, timidly removing the underwear.

Finally, he couldn't stop himself any more and moved over to him, reaching his hand out. "Stop, Leon. I admit I like what I'm seeing... but why are you doing it? Why are you forcing yourself?"

"I... don't know..."

Cloud gave him a small smile, kissing his cheek lightly. "I like you Leon. I really do. But I want you to do this only when you really want to. Not when you feel you have to. I know you're confused. That you don't know what you want and I don't want you to come to regret anything later on. I don't want to see that look of pain in your eyes."

Leon stopped undressing himself, his boxers settled a little bit below his hip bone. He raised his gaze looking at the other man. "I thought you wanted to see me naked?"

Cloud grinned, nodding his head. "Oh, I want to see it, Leon. If you can't tell from the fact I'm extremely turned on then that's okay. But really, I don't want you doing it just because I want to see it. If you aren't comfortable stripping in front of me don't force yourself. Not to mention, if you strip in front of me... I might not be able to keep my hands off you."

"How am I suppose to know if it's not for me if I don't try?" Leon stated. "I'm curious, I never asked you to just stand there and gawk... that would make me uncomfortable even if I am fully clothed."

Cloud blinked, looking at him. "You... want me to touch you?" he asked, surprise coloring his blue gaze.

"It would be less awkward."

Cloud reached out, his hand lightly trailing over the chest, finding he was beginning to like the feeling of the strong skin under his hands. "You're... amazing, Leon. Very handsome."

Shivering slightly underneath his touch, Leon slid his own hands up Cloud's shirt. His fingertips ghosting over the slender man's sides. "Why am I amazing?"

Cloud shivered in return, leaning into the shy touches from Leon, even as he grinned. "Because... your body is perfect. All hard planes and muscle. Yet at the same time... I can't stop myself from touching you. I just... want to do this for hours."

Grabbing a hold of the smaller man, Leon picked him up and carried him over to the couch. Promptly tossing him onto it and climbing on top of him. "You must have some endurance if you can just touch for hours," he murmured in Cloud's ear huskily.

Cloud groaned, shifting against the man. "I... I don't have as much endurance as you think. I merely thought... that's all you wanted. But... I'm all for more," he whispered, before shifting to press a kiss to the man's lips, unable to stop himself.

Positioning himself so he was comfortable, Leon gave into the kiss. Sliding his tongue past Cloud's lips, until it caressed against the other man's.

Cloud groaned, tangling his tongue with Leon's, even as his hands trailed over the other man's back, caressing the skin with slow, sure movements.

Leon groaned softly and slid his hand underneath the waistband of Cloud's pants.

Cloud whimpered, his body hot and needy at the feel of that hand sliding down his pants. God, was this really happening? He'd longed for this for such a long time and he couldn't believe it was actually going to happen.


End file.
